


His Queen

by Nikoraptor18



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, being turned into a vampire, evan's ex girlfriend, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoraptor18/pseuds/Nikoraptor18
Summary: You are the ex-girlfrend that Max stole.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	His Queen

It has been one day since Max stole the manager job from Evan. Evan was still fuming over the entire situation. He couldn’t believe that Max Phillips was ruining his life once again.

He was sitting in the shitty cubicle he had to share with a printer, annoyed with everything. Tim, Ted, Andrew, and Mike were all dicking around playing jokes or video games instead of working. He kept trying to get them to focus but was failing.

The ding of the elevator was almost unnoticed due to the noise. However, the presence of the beautiful woman walking into the office was not.

She wore a pink sundress and heels. Evan, who was staring at a computer screen, turned to see why it was suddenly quiet. As he looked around, he noticed the woman who was hesitantly walking in. His jaw dropped in surprise. He recognized her. It was his ex-girlfriend. The one Max stole.

He said her name in surprise.

Tim looked at him and then back at her, and said, “Oh…my…. God…”

Andrew leaned over and asked in a whisper, “What’s happening here?”

“Remember that ex I mentioned that Max stole from Evan?” Tim asked watching in mild horror and fascination as she moved forward.

“Yeah,” answered Mike.

“That’s her,” Tim concluded, his eyes flashing back and forth between the two.

She was currently standing in front of Evan, and awkwardly greeted, “Evan. What a... surprise this is? I didn’t realize you worked here.”

“Hey Speedy,” He awkwardly greeted, referring to her nickname. “What… What brings you here?”

“Lunch. With Max.” She cleared her throat, scratching the back of her neck.

She turned her head, briefly and noticed Tim, “Hey, Timmy. Doing okay?”

“Hey. Yeah. Doin’ good. You?” Tim replied, smiling with embarrassment.

“Doing pretty good. Um. I’ll let you get back to work. Gotta eat before food gets cold,” She tells them motioning to the bag of takeout she held.

She moved over to Max’s door and knocked. She waited till she heard him tell her to come in.

She stepped inside with a small smile. “Hey, babe. Brought food,”

He looked up and smiled, “Hey hon. C’mere. What did you bring me?”

She opened the bag and pulled out the first Styrofoam container which held a thermos of blood for him. He gasped loudly (overdramatically), opening it, breathing it in deeply.

“Mmm. AB Neg. My favorite. Thank you,” He stated pulling her close to press a kiss to her lips.

She didn’t respond back, and he pulled away, somewhat confused. “What’s the matter?”

“Why… why didn’t you tell me that Evan worked here? You knew there was a chance I would come here to see you,” She asked him torn between confused and annoyed.

“Didn’t I?” Max wondered, breaking eye contact.

“Max! He’s my ex! You don’t think I deserved a warning?” She protested slapping his arm.

Max mumbled something unintelligible. She blinked at him and said, “Do what?’

“I also… took his job… as manager...” He hesitantly told her.

She sighed heavily, rubbing her hand over her brow, exasperated.

“You… are a dick… at times. I want you to know that,” She informed him, turning and walking out of his office.

She stepped outside, closing the door with a small groan.

She began to walk back to the elevator, but she stopped. She turned to look at Evan and bit her lip. She felt…guilty. She needed to try and make this somewhat right

“Evan. Umm. This is probably... awkward. But. Would you like to grab a drink with me, after work? I feel like… we need to talk. Clear the air about some things,” She offered uncomfortably.

Evan stammered for a moment before telling her, “Sure. Y-yeah. We can get drinks. Um. There’s a pub down the street. Meet you there about 5:45ish?”

She nodded with a small smile and walked away.

A couple of hours later, she found herself walking into the pub and spotted Evan at a high-top table.

She strode over to him and took a seat. She ordered a beer when the waitress appeared.

There was a slightly uneasy silence settling over them. After a moment or two… Evan spoke.

“So. You said you wanted to talk Speedy?” He gently prompted.

She chuckled lightly, “You are the only person who still calls me that.”

“I mean. You were the one who would drink so much caffeine that you’d practically levitate, and you were a speed reader! You would read your textbooks front to back and practically recite it by heart within a week. I’m still trying to figure out how you did. Time travel?” Evan joked with her.

She giggled at that.

“Those were some fun times. Now, however, I cannot stand the taste of coffee,” She admitted with a grimace.

“Yeah… we were pretty great together too. What… what happened?” Evan asked curiously.

“You… changed. When Max became your roommate, you were so focused on beating him, that you were forgetting about me,” She began with a small frown.

“No. No I wasn’t,” Evan denied, shaking his head.

“Evan. In a 4-month period, you forgot 13 dates and showed up late to 5 others. If I came over to see you, you ignored my existence. Your reputation became more important than me. Do you know how much I cried over you? Too damn much,” She deadpanned staring at him with a twinge of sadness.

“The thing with Max… it happened slowly. I… was waiting for you at Applebee’s. You were 45 minutes late. I was tired of all the looks of pity I was getting, so I called your dorm room. You didn’t answer, but Max did. He came and rescued me from further embarrassment. He took me to a Five Guys to eat, and we talked,” She explained absentmindedly tapping her finger against her beer bottle.

“And for the first time in months, I felt like I was being listened to. That… I was having more than a one-sided conversation. He took me home and kissed me on the cheek. After that we wound up just hanging out a lot. It was nice to have someone to talk to,” She concluded.

“And when exactly did you two start sleeping together?’ He asked bitterly.

“It was just once… a week before he punched you. It… it just happened. I can’t explain it,” She answered with a half shrug.

“So. What? You moved with him to Romania?” Evan asked incredulously.

“Yes. He asked me if I wanted to join him since you ruined his academic career. I was tired of getting my heart broken by you, so yeah. I went with him. And I don’t regret it,” She informed him with a firm nod.

“Did you know about him stealing the sales manager job from me?” He asked somewhat annoyed.

“No. I did not. I am sorry he decided to be petty. But… you have to admit… you kinda had it comin’,” She told him honestly.

He opened his mouth to reply but closed it, thinking.

“Okay. I’ll admit… Given the new information I have been made aware of… Karma was bound to come around, I guess. In more ways than one,” Evan acknowledged.

“Indeed Evan. Maybe next time don’t leave a girl hanging,” Came Max’s voice.

He sauntered up next to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Hey baby. Hate to break this up, but I was hoping to have dinner with you?” Max pleaded with a silly pout.

She giggled softly at him, shaking her head at his goofiness.

“Yeah. Okay. Um. See ya later Evan?” She waved goodbye after setting some cash down for her drink.

Her and Max made their way to his car, where he drove them to a Five Guys to get burgers and fries. She raised an eyebrow at his choice of dinner.

“What? It was the food we ate on our first unofficial date was it not?” He cajoled handing the bag of food over to her and setting the drinks down in the cupholders.

“We also haven’t eaten this in like 6 years. Why are we doing so today?” She asked suspicious.

He simply hummed in response but didn’t say anything, just drove off.

He took them back to their shared studio loft that overlooked the city. It was large and spacious and took up most of the top floor. As they stepped off the elevator, she noticed that he had bought several bouquets of red and pink roses, and there was a box of chocolates waiting on the kitchen table.

“This… what? It’s not our anniversary, right? Like. I’m not forgetting something am I?” She questioned worriedly.

“Nope. I just wanted to make tonight special,” Max said with a smirk.

“Oh? Special how?” She inquired as she made her way to the table, setting the food down.

“Well. I thought… if you are interested… I would turn you tonight? I did promise you that I would do so when we returned home,” He presented to her taking out a hamburger.

She felt herself stop; her breath caught in her throat for a moment.

She turned to him, “You’re… you’re serious?”

He nodded with a fry hanging out of his mouth, “Yep.”

They quietly ate their food and she thought about it. She knew he was leaving it up to her; wanted her to choose being with him forever.

“If… we do this… No more throwing our relationship into Evan’s face. I’m yours. I chose you a long time ago. No need to rub salt in the wound,” She pleaded softly.

Max sighed, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

He looked her in the eye and promised, “Okay. I don’t like it but for you, if it’ll make you happy, I won’t tease little Evan anymore.”

She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips as a thank you.

Max slowly pulled her into his lap, not wanting the kiss to end just yet. He picked her up, walking them over to their bed. He laid her down, crawling on top of her. He lavished her neck in kisses, nipping at it lightly.

Her sighs and soft moans drove him wild. He wanted to hear more of them. His hand dragged the hem of her skirt up, his hand brushing against her thigh teasingly.

He grazed his fingers lightly over her covered core, smirking at the growing wetness he felt there. His finger slipped past her panties into her warmth, which led to her moaning rather loudly at the sensation. He dipped his finger in and out, playing with her folds, as his thumb skimmed over her clit.

Her breathe was ragged by the time he added another finger and was lazily stroking her. His fingers eventually swept over a spot that caused her back to arch against him and nearly screamed.

His fingers worked against the spot leading her to her climax and as soon as she did, his fangs extended, and he bite down on her neck. The intense pleasure she felt masked the pain of the bite, slightly. He languidly drained her and then simply waited for her to reanimate. He withdrew his hand from her, licking his fingers clean.

He got up and poured a glass of blood for her, grabbing the chocolates as well.

It didn’t take long for her to reawaken.

“Owww. That shit hurts. You never mentioned that the venom burns slightly,” She complained as she slowly sat up, gingerly touching where he bit her.

“I didn’t think that would matter since you also technically die,” He laughed as he walked over to her, glass and chocolates in hand.

“You are probably thirsty,” Max mentioned holding out the glass.

She didn’t really notice it until he said but her throat suddenly felt extremely dry. She took the glass from him and drank about half it before stopping.

“What are the chocolates for?” She asked curiously.

“To help curb some of the cravings. Sweets or even salty foods can hold off the hunger for a time, but you have to maintain a healthy diet of blood,” Max advised her holding them out to her.

She took one and slowly ate it, and taking slower, more appreciative sips of the blood.

When the glass was drained, and between the two of them, they ate most of the chocolates, she stared at him. She was currently feeling a different type of hunger.

“So… are you going to finish what you started earlier, or do I have to go find someone else to satisfy me?” She challenged him.

His eyes darken as his smirk grew, and he pounced on her, kissing her roughly.

The rest of the night they tested out her new strengths and endurance. Max made sure she was well _satisfied_ by the end of their activities.

Max watched her for a moment, as she slept soundly. He already had the windows go into daylight mode, where they darkened and blocked out sunlight. He smiled softly at her, brushing a lock of her hair out her face.

‘Evan. So busy trying to beat me. If only you knew, I won the day you failed to answer the phone that was 2 feet from you. I plan to make your life miserable for as long as possible. Then get rid of you permanently.’

Max wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in as close he could. She burrowed into his arms, with a small yawn.

‘She’s was mine the day we met. Just didn’t know it. My queen.’

With that thought he fell asleep, plans for his next steps circling his mind. He knew one thing was certain: No one got away with making his queen cry.


End file.
